Benutzer:Meister Mace Windu/ToDo/Blade Squadron
Das Blade Squadron war eine von Adon Fox kommandierte Staffel der Rebellenflotte zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs. Sie wurde nach 3 NSY gegründet und hatte ihren ersten Einsatz bei der Schlacht von Endor. Geschichte Gründung und Anfang Das Blade Squadron wurde nach der Schlacht von Hoth im Jahre gegründet und bestand überwiegend aus jungen Rekruten ohne viel Kampf-oder Flugerfahrung. Mit der Führung des Squads wurde Commander Adon Fox und Lieutenant Braylen Stramm beauftragt, die die schwere Aufgabe vor sich hatten, den jungen Rekruten zu Disziplinieren und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie bei ihrem ersten Einsatz nicht schon direkt als Kanonenfutter enden würden. Das Training war für beide Seiten anstrengend und besonders die talentierte Pilotin Gina Moonsong wurde durch ihre mangelnde Disziplin zu einem Problemkind des Squads. Zwischen ihr und Stramm kam es immer wieder zu kleineren Streitereien, sodass sich Fox öfters gezwungen sah, die Gemüter abzukühlen. Schlacht von Endor 4 NSY erhielt das Squad schließlich den Befehl sich der Rebellenflotte anzuschließen, die nach Endor aufbrechen würde um den Zweiten Todesstern zu Zerstören. Zur Erleichterung Fox, würde das unerfahrene Squad nicht an vordester Front kämpfen, sondern die hinteren Reihen der Flotte schützen und die Kommunikation überwachen. Als die Flotte der Allianz aus dem Hyperraum kam und sich in der Nähe des Todessterns befand, mussten sie feststellen, das dessen Schild intakt war und sie in eine Falle geraten waren. Die Flotte wurde auf der einen Seite durch den doch vollkommen einsatzfähigen Todesstern und auf der anderen Seite von einer riesigen Armada Sternenzerstörer sowie dem Supersternenzerstörer Exekutor angegriffen. Auch das Blade Squadron wurde überrascht und von TIE-Jägern und der Davastator angegriffen an deren Bord der Admiral Jdhard Montferrad das Kommando hatte. Mitglieder *Adon Fox Blade Leader *Braylen Stramm Blade *Gina Moonsong Blade Three Hinter den Kulissen Das Blade Squadron wurde für die Kurzgeschichte Blade Squadron erfunden, deren erster Part am 21.August 2015 veröffentlicht wurde Quellen *''Blade Squadron'' *Blade Squadron auf starwars.com ---- "nobody ever said this war was going to be easy." “Blade Squadron…. start your attack run!” Adon Fox war ein Rebellenoffizier und Anführer der B-Wing Fliegerstaffel Blade Squadron. Er kämpfte für die Rebllion während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs und war unter anderem an den Schlachten von Hoth und Endor beteiligt. Biografie Beginn in der Allianz Adon Fox schloss sich zwischen 0 und 3 NSY der Rebellen Allianz an und absolvierte eine Pilotenausbildung innerhalb der Gruppe. Als 3 NSY die Rebellenbasis auf Hoth angegriffen wurde, hatte er gerade mal weniger als 100 Flugstunden gehabt und musste sich durch die Blockade der Imperialen Flotte kämpfen um entkommen zu können. Trotz seiner Unerfahrenheit gelang es ihm zu entkommen und in den Hyperraum zu springen. Während er noch glücklich war den Imperialen entgangen zu sein, musste er erfahren, dass der Transporter mit dem seine Frau, die ebenfalls in der Allianz aktiv war, geflogen war, von dem Sternenzerstörer Devastator vernichtet wurde. Nach dem Verlust seiner Frau, verdrängte er die Gedanken an sie und fokussierte sich auf den Kampf gegen das Imperium. Innerhalb der Flotte stieg er schnell auf und wurde zu einem geachteten Anführer. Nur ein Jahr später erhielt er den Befehl über das neugegründete Blade Squadron. Commander des Blade Squadrons Beim Blade Squadron bekam lernte er neben dem Lieutenant Braylen Stramm, einem ehemaligen Imperialen Offizier, der den Dienst quittiert hatte, auch eine junge Kadettin namens Gina Moonsong kennen. Sie war eine sehr gute Pilotin und Fox sah sehr viel Talent und Potenzial in ihr. Er hielt sie sogar für gut genug um Wedge Antilles, einem der besten Rebellenpiloten konkurrenz zu machen. Dennoch war er besorgt, da es ihr sowohl an Disziplin, als auch an Erfahrung mangelte, zudem hatte auch der Rest des Squadros zu wenig Erfahrung und Flugstunden, sodass er über die anschließende Schlacht über Endor besorgt war, da er nicht genau wusste, welche Befehle sie erhalten würden und an welcher Stelle sie kämpfen würden. Schließlich erhielt die Staffel von Admiral Ackbar den Befehl die Rückseite der Flotte zu sichern und die Kommunikation zu überwachen. Als die Schlacht schließlich ausbrach wurden Fox Piloten von den Imperialen überrascht und sahen sich nun dem Sternenzerstörer Devastator sowie einigen TIE-Fighter ausgesetzt. Als Fox die Devastator sah, erinnerte er sich an seine getötete Frau und wollte den Imperialen trotz des seines sicheren Todes einen letzten ehrenvollen Kampf geben. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Fox war ein rundlicher Offizier mit schwarzen Augen, war jedoch trotz der Tatsache, dass er keine Kriegerstatur hatte, in der Rebellenflotte respektiert. Er besaß schnelle Reflexe und war auch sehr intelligent. Er hatte eine sehr ruhige aber sehr bestimmte Art und schlichtete Streitigkeiten innerhalb seiner Staffel. Vor einer Schlacht versuchte er seine Staffel möglichst gut vorzubereiten und war sehr besorgt um seine Piloten. Hinter den Kulissen *Es ist möglich, dass Fox auch Kinder (oder Eltern) hatte, die in der Allianz aktiv waren, da er davon spricht, dass die Devastator ihm seine Familie genommen hätte, bestätigt wird dies jedoch nicht. Quellen *''Blade Squadron'' ---- Quellen *''Blade Squadron'' ---- Quellen *''Blade Squadron'' ---- After the battle is won I am sure there will be time enough for appropriate congratulations. Dismissed.” “What should we do with their ship, Admiral?” “Set it adrift and let the gun crews use it for target practice. Score the drill and let me know if any gun crew fails to achieve one hundred percent.” “Admiral, the rebel fleet just emerged from hyperspace.” Jdhard Montferrat war ein imperialer Admiral, der während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs den Befehl über den Sternenzerstörer Devastator hatte. Er kämpfte unter anderem bei der Schlacht von Endor im Jahr 4 NSY. Biografie Unter Darth Vaders Kommando Montferrat war zuerst unter Darth Vaders Kommando Admiral der Devastator, als der Sternenzerstörer noch Vaders Flaggschiff war. Er war stolz auf der Devastator zu dienen, da er die große Historie des Schiffs bewunderte. Dennoch empfand er eine '"tägliche Angst" an Bord der Devastator und bemühte sich ja keinen Fehler zu begehen, um nicht in Vaders Ungnade zu fallen. Trotz seiner Furcht vor Vader, verschloss er seine Augen nicht vor ihm und beobachtete, was Vader tat. So wurde der Sith-Lord zu einer Art Mentor für ihn und später übernahm Montferrat teile von Vaders Verhalten, wenn es darum ging die Crew auf eine Schlacht vorzubereiten. Genau wie Vader ging er vor jedem Kampf durch die verschiedenen Decks um seine Präsenz zu zeigen und deutlich zu machen, dass er allein die Befehlsgewalt über das Schiff hatte. Zudem bestrafte er jedes noch so kleine Vergehen, was sich ebenfalls auf den Einfluss Vaders zurückführen lässt, allerdings auch auf seine Ausbildung an einer Imperialen Akademie. Als Vader schließlich die Devastator verließ und den Supersternzerstörer Exekutor als sein neues Flaggschiff wählte, war Montferrat erleichtert und etwas enttäuscht zugleich. Dass Vader sich nicht mehr an Bord befand bedeutete für Montferrat zwar, dass er nicht bei jedem noch so kleinen Fehler sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, jedoch war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass Vader viel Macht besaß und bemühte sich auch weiterhin keine Fehler zu begehen. Insgeheim wünschte sich ein Teil von ihm jedoch, dass Vader ihn mit auf die Brücke der Exekutor nehmen würde auch wenn er wusste, dass dies unrealistische Gedankenspiele waren. Schlacht von Endor Einige Monate vor der Schlacht von Endor, war der Montferrats Sternenzerstörer aufgetragen worden, kleinere Rebellenaktivitäten ausfindig zu machen und niederzuschlagen. Diese Kriegsführung war nicht nach Montferrats Geschmack und so war er erfreut darüber, sich der imperialen Flotte über Endor anzuschließen und Teil des Hinterhaltes für die Flotte der Rebellen-Allianz zu sein. Kurz vor der Schlacht nahm er einige Schmuggler über dem Orbit des Waldmondes fest und ließ sie an Bord bringen. Dort wurden diese befragt, ob sie Kontakte zur Allianz hätten und Spione seien, was die Schmuggler verneinten. Montferrat ließ sie jedoch trotzdem umbringen, indem er den Sturmtruppen befahl, sie aus der Luftschleuse zu werfen, da er ihnen nicht glaubte und auch seine Mannschaft nicht mit einem solchen, kleineren Problem von der eigentlichen Schlacht ablenken wollte, die bald kommen würde. Als sie noch auf die Rebellenflotte warteten, beschloss Montferrat, eine Staffel TIE-Jäger auszusenden und um sein Schiff patroullieren zu lassen, da er nicht von den kleinen und wendigen Raumschiffen der Allianz überrascht werden wollte. ZU diesem Zweck entsandte er die Staffel von Commander Gradd, einem der besten TIE-Piloten der Flotte, welcher sich jedoch zuerst weigerte und darauf beharrte endlich in einen echten Kampf zu fliegen. Nach einem kurzen Streit zwischen den beiden, die onehin nicht viel füreinander übrig hatten, gehorchte Gradd schließlich und führte den Befehl seines Vorgesetzten aus. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Montferrat war ein disziplinierter, strenger und durchaus fähiger Admiral. Er diente unter Darth Vader und lernte viel von diesem. So eignete er sich bestimmte Verhaltensmuster von Vader an und begann ebenfalls damit, Fehler härter zu bestrafen und von seiner Crew Respekt und ein Stück weit auch Angst vor ihm einzufordern. Er war durchaus stolz auf der Devastator zu dienen und darauf, dass er schon soviel erreicht hatte. Er besaß jedoch auch viel Arroganz, weshalb er und sein Commander Gradd sich öfters in die Quere kamen. Auch war Montferrat gnadenlos und interessierte sich nicht für das Schicksal von Verbrechern oder Unterprivilegierten. Bei all seiner Arroganz und seinem Stolz, war er jedoch auch in der Lage rational zu denken, dennoch gehorchte er blind den Befehlen des Imperators und glaubte fest an dessen Plan zur Vernichtung der Rebellen. Quellen *''Blade Squadron'' ---- “Commander, I want you to take your interceptors out and take up position aft of the ship.” Gradd cocked an eyebrow and ran a finger over his pencil-thin mustache. “I thought we were going to support the battle station’s operations, Admiral.”“You are, only now you will be doing it closer to this vessel when we move to engage the rebel fleet.” “Sir, may I suggest–” “You may not. Gradd war ein menschlicher TIE-Pilot des Galaktischen Imperiums und hatte den Rang eines Commanders inne. Er galt als einer der besten Piloten der Imperialen Flotte, besaß allerdings auch ein großes Ego, behandelte andere herablassend und kam deshalb öfters in Streit mit seinen Vorgesetzten. 4 NSY diente er auf der Devastator unter Admiral Jhared Montferrat. Als der Sternenzerstörer den Befehl erhielt, sich nach Endor zu begeben und der Imperialen Hauptflotte, die dort in direkter Nähe des Todessterns auf den baldigen Angriff der Rebellen-Allianz wartete, anzuschließen, erwartete er einen großen Kampf und wollte an vordester Front kämpfen. Unmittelbar vor dem Eintreffen der Rebellenflotte wurde ihm und den anderen Piloten seiner Staffel befohlen um den Zerstörer Patroullie zu fliegen, was ihn sehr ärgerte, da er glaubte nun von dem Hauptkampf ausgeschlossen zu werden. Diese Enttäuschung machte er auch dem Admiral Montferrat klar, musste jedoch dem Befehl gehorchen. Quellen *''Blade Squadron'' Blade Squadron Teil 2 Info-Abladestelle Hier bitte mal bitte alle Regeln der Rechtschreibung außer Acht lassen. Datei:;-).gif Zusammenführung: *Gina sieht ihre Bestimmung in diesem Kampf *sie musste schon des öfteren während ihrer Schmugglerkarriere vor Polizei Zeugs flüchten *Gina hat viel trainiert- ausdauer, entschossenheit, ehrgeizigkeit *Sie ist mutig obwohl sie sehr viel Angst vor dem Kampf hat *Gegen die Devastator *Es gibt noch Blade-Vier *Es gibt noch einen Wingman von Braylen Stram *B-Wing im Nachteil im Dogfight weil nur nach vorne beschleunigung möglich *Gradd hatte ehrgeiz Luke zu töten um endlich als bester Pilot der Galaxis zu gelten *Abr da Imperator ihn haben will – Gradd enttäuscht *Gradd überwacht, wehr von den Rebellenpiloten am meisten traffic bekommt, so findet er den Kommandanten *Fox kann sehen wie der Todesstern die Rebellenflotte zerstört *Fox Wingman ist Blade-One *Blade-One gelingt es einen TIE zu zerstören, wird dann selbst abgeschossen *Dogfight Fox, Gradd *Rebellenpiloten fliegen unorthodox *Gradd beschädigt Foxs flieger *Fox gelingt es trotz eines normalerweise tödlichen Schusses in den Antrieb des Wings, sich hinter Gradd zu setzen und zerstört ihn *TIE kämpfen trotz Gradds Tod *Fox ist mit beschädigten Systemen sich selbst überlassen *In der Mitte des Kampfes/ nach überwindung der TIE Interceptoren nur noch weniger als 6 Schiffe der Rebellen übrig *Gina talentierte Pilotin, sehr einfallsreich, geschickt/schnell *Blade two und Four existieren *Blade Four abgeknallt, als er den Plan am verifizieren war *Blade Two rettet sie *Beide schießen mit ionen kanonen die Hauptschildsysteme des Sternzerstörers kaputt/ navigational shielding *Ships Hyperrantrieb explodiert, Kettenreaktion alles fliegt in die Luft, auch die Hauptgeneratoren *Ein Offizier will das Schiff verlassen gerät in Panik, wird von Montferrat erschossen *Montferrat kein Mitgefühl mit schwachen, gnadenlos *Montferrat fassungslos, dass das Blade Squadron sein Schiff zerstört *Er fühlt wie das Schiff versagt, er ist Tod *Blade Two-Blade One diesselbe Person??? *Fox lebt noch, aber sein Schiff hat mehrere kritische Treffer und ist am verkratzen *er muss zurückbleiben *ermutigt den Rest weiterzufliegen